1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a Constant Velocity (CV) joint and a bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a bearing, an inner race member is defined by a tube portion of a hub, into which one end of a drive shaft is inserted to be engaged therewith, and an outer race member is arranged outside the inner race member, with balls interposed between the inner and outer race members.
Accordingly, it is required to fixedly insert the outer race member of the bearing into a hole of a knuckle in order to rotatably mount the inner race member, that is, a hub of the bearing.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional CV joint-bearing mounting structure.
As shown in FIG. 1, a knuckle 100 and a bearing 110 are coupled with each other by interference fitting, the bearing 110 and a hub assembly 120 are coupled with each other by interference fitting, and a disk 130 and the hub assembly 120 are coupled with each other in a bolting structure, that is, using a plurality of bolts 140.
However, this mounting structure has drawbacks in that the process of repairing a defect in the bearing 110 and/or the hub assembly 120 is complicated, a large number of components is used, and the quality of the bearing 110 is degraded.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view illustrating another conventional CV joint-bearing mounting structure.
The mounting structure shown in FIG. 2 is more advanced than the mounting structure shown in FIG. 1. In this mounting structure, a knuckle 200, a CV joint and a bearing unit 210 are coupled together by a plurality of bolts 220, and the disk 230 is coupled with the bearing unit 210 by bolts.
This mounting structure has merits compared to that shown in FIG. 1, such as excellent quality of the bearing and a smaller number of components. However, there is a problem in that the CV joint 210 extends through the knuckle 200, thereby increasing the weight of the knuckle 200.
Furthermore, a large number of components is still used, even though the number is decreased compared to that shown in FIG. 1. Thus, there are drawbacks, such as a long assembly time and a complicated assembly process, and thus productivity is poor.